Abstract: The Nursing Post-Doctoral Program in Cancer and Health Disparities is designed to address the urgent need for more minority and non-minority nurse researchers prepared to teach at the university level and conduct independent nursing research. Through the U56, we have developed and implemented an Accelerated BSN-to-PhD Program, and a post-master's certificate R25 training program in oncology (currentiy under review). The proposed Post-Doctoral Program leverages the resources and strengths of this partnership to develop and implement a nationally recognized post-doctoral research training program, designed to ensure a diverse and highly trained workforce to meet the nation's need for nursing faculty and researchers committed to understanding and addressing cancer health disparities. The Program will have three interrelated components: (1) an educational traininq component in which trainees are supported in designing an individualized curriculum that addresses gaps in their nursing PhD training and supports them in acquiring skills and knowledge required to conduct independent research in nursing and cancer health disparities; (2) a research traininq component in which trainees will conduct a mentored research project in cancer health disparities; and (3) professional development traininq that will provide trainees with support and resources required to develop a research career plan and identify potential junior research positions and funding sources. The Nursing Post-Doctoral Program in Cancer and Health Disparities addresses a critical need related to the nation's nursing workforce, and does so in a way that addresses key barriers that have contributed to the nursing shortage. To our knowledge, there are no post-doctoral programs in Nursing in the US that have been developed and implemented by a college/school of nursing and a clinical partner. The study team includes outstanding clinical and research expertise at both partner institutions (Dr. Greer Glazer, Dean, and Dr. Laura Hayman, Associate Dean for Research, UMB CNHS;, Dr. Pat Reid Ponte, Senior Vice President for Patient Care Services and Chief Nurse at DFCI, and Associate Professor at CNHS, and Dr. Donna Berry, Director of the Phyllis F. Cantor Center for Research in Nursing and Patient Care Services at DFCI.). This project will benefit significantiy from support provided by the Training and Survey and Statistical Methods Cores.